generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar's machines
Below is a list of Machines that Rex can build by using his nanites. For more information on Rex himself, including his other abilities, go to the Rex Salazar page. Completed Machines The Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack is a jet pack with a pair of large turbine wings. Rex is capable of using it to fly at high speeds; it also gives him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can also shoot grappling hooks from both turbines. The Boogie Pack can also propel Rex underwater. 2.02, "Waste Land" Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. Big Fat Sword The Big Fat Sword (also known as the B.F.S.) is a massive orange sword that Rex can change either arm into. Battle Saw Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of the B.F.S. into the Battle Saw, a giant buzz saw that can slice through almost anything. Smack Hands The Smack Hands are a pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. The Smack Hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist. Combat Drill This mode allows the Smack Hands to function as high-powered drills. Rex can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. When the Smack Hands' drill mode is used underwater, the Smack Hands launch Rex at what he's fighting. 2.02, "Waste Land" Punk Busters The Punk Busters are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks.needed He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his own words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train". From older Generator Rex official site, originally on Cartoonnetwork.com. The Rex Ride A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels, The Rex Ride can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block. The battering ram can be used like a shield to break through trees and various other solid objects. Whip Appendage The Whip Appendage is a whip coming from Rex's right arm. A generator is strapped on his back, which is capable of channeling a powerful electrical shock through the whip. Funchucks The Funchucks are giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them at an incredible speed, and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate a destructive energy pulse, allowing him to shoot bolts of energy at his enemies. The Funchucks appear to be an upgraded version of the Smack Hands, as Rex uses the Funchucks in the same manner. Additionally, when Rex was juiced up, his Smack Hand disassembled and reassembled on one arm as the Funchuck. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Battle Axes The Battle Axes are a pair of large blue axes coming out of Rex's hands. They can slice through almost anything. The sharp edges are a light, glowing blue. Block Party The Block Party buildare like a pair of sheild arms which is built around Rex's lower arms and hands. They can generate a medium-sized force field made of highly energized atoms. They are light-blue circular shields that can block laser and energy-type attacks, and are capable of withstanding an extensive amount of damage. 2.14, "Hard Target" Full Bio-Mechanical Form A young Rex demonstrated the use of a giant bio-mechanical form that appeared to have most of Rex's current capabilities, including a version of the B.F.S. on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. It also seemed to have a a chest plate that slightly resembled the Smack Hands, shoulder pads that resembled the turbines of the Boogie Pack, and the Helmet from when he uses the Rex Ride. While in this large and imposing form, he demonstrated typical E.V.O.-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories. Rex partially transformed into this form when he was about to be dissected by Dr. Pell, meaning this may be a defense mechanism. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Incomplete Machines Water Jet The Water Jet is a machine that Rex hasn't completed yet. 2.01, "Rampage" Based on its name, it's likely that the machine would be used to travel quickly on or through water. First Appearences Below is a list of the episodes of when Rex's machines each first appeared *Smack Hands (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") *The Boogie Pack (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") *The Rex Ride (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") *Slam Cannon (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") *The Big Fat Sword (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") *Punkbusters (First appearance: "The Day That Everything Changed") *Rex's Full E.V.O. form (First appearance: "Promises, Promises") *Whip Appendage (First appearance: "Payback") *Water Jet (Part built. Full version yet to be seen) (First appearance: "Rampage") *Funchucks (First appearance: "Rampage") *Battle Axes (First appearance: "Divide By Six") *Shield Arms (First appearance: "Hard Target") Trivia * Smack Hands were the first machines which appeared in the series. ** The Whip Appendage is the first build created with the Omega-1 Nanite. * The Boogie Pack is the only machine that allows Rex to fly. * The Boogie Pack could be a nod to the original M. Rex comic book series, in which Rex voiced his desire to own a jet pack with twin turbos, like his favorite hero - "Captain Blade Pierce". * Rex showed enough dexterity with the Battle Saw to carve a statue of himself from a stalagmite. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" * Rex tried to create the Funchucks several times, but only succeeded when his bio-metrics were up and he needed to save Noah. 2.01, "Rampage" * Although the completed Water Jet has yet to appear in the series, it has been released as a toy. * Rex's original machines have silver and orange color scheme. **The machines created with the Omega-1 Nanite have a blue and black color scheme. Errors * In "Written in Sand", when the Funchucks spun, they were a light blue color. In contrast, when they first appeared in "Rampage", they spun and remained a solid grey. * At one point, when Quarry fired the Molecular Destabilizer at Rex and Rex blocked it, the Dual Shield Arms were incorrectly colored like the Smack Hands. References Category:Rex Salazar Category:Weapons